


1st kiss

by willurosinmybow



Series: First Kiss [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Practice Kissing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow
Summary: Eddy doesn’t know how to kiss. Brett helps him practice.
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: First Kiss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690981
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	1st kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote (almost a year ago)! Oof, my writing skills were pretty rough back then.

Brett is packing up his violin after rehearsal when Eddy runs up to him, violin case slung over his back. "We're hanging out now, right?" His legs vibrate with excitement. Brett looks up at Eddy, amused. It is somewhat unlike Eddy to be so hyper - usually Brett is the hyper one. 

"Yeah, as long as we can get our maths homework done. Otherwise mum will yell at me."

"Mine too." Eddy's foot taps the ground. "It's like she expects me to have 40 hours a day to study and everything. Ugh."

Brett snaps his case closed. "Ok let's go."

They ride the bus to Brett's house. Eddy's leg shakes next to Brett's nearly the whole way there, until Brett puts his hand on his thigh to stop him. He's been shaking the whole seat, maybe even the bus itself. "Dude, stop." Brett says. "What's up?"

Eddy's eyes meet Brett's. They're wide and anxious, and Brett thinks, oh shit, what if something is really wrong? "I think I... I think I have a date on Friday," Eddy says in a quiet voice. 

Brett can barely hear him over the sounds of the bus. He breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh hey!" he says. "That's great!" But Eddy isn't smiling, he just looks worried. 

It's their stop so they have to get off. They run into the house and up the stairs, Brett calling out, "hey mum, me and Eddy are going to study now!" They reach Brett's room safely without any parental interrogation. 

Brett drops his book bag on the floor, then sets his violin case down more gently. Then he punches Eddy in the arm. "So hey, why aren't you excited about your date?"

"I am," Eddy says but he definitely doesn't sound excited. He's staring at his feet and mumbling, and he looks small even though he's taller than Brett. "I just, I've never done this before. I don't even know how to - what if I mess up??? I don't even know how to kiss." He's blushing bright red now. 

"Aww, you'll be ok," Brett says, and punches Eddy in the arm again. Eddy doesn't look cheered up. "I mean.... " Brett tries to think. If it were him, he wouldn't be worried. If a girl wanted to kiss him, he'd just do it. He'd figure it out, how hard can it be? He's seen movies and shit. But Eddy... he likes to have everything all figured out beforehand, and he panics whenever he gets into a situation he has no experience with. Like now. 

"Look," Brett starts over, "you'll be great, I swear. But if you're really worried about it, we can practice."

Eddy looks up at Brett then, and starts laughing a little. "We can't practice kissing. Wait, can we?"

"Bro, we can practice anything."

"Oh," Eddy says like he didn't realise. "Have you kissed anyone before?"

"Yeah," Brett says automatically. Oh shit, why did he say that. "Ummmm yeah, like loads of girls." He wants to sound cool and impressive to Eddy, but Eddy's face just falls again. Shit. "Just kidding," Brett says quickly. "Bro, when would I have time to make out with girls?? I'm always studying and practising and hanging out with you. So like, don't laugh at me if I'm bad at it."

Then before he loses his nerve he grabs Eddy by the face and kisses him. Eddy's mouth opens slightly in shock and he kind of flails at Brett, so Brett stops after a second. "I think you have to kiss back," Brett says helpfully. 

"I wasn't ready!" Eddy protests. He's still bright red. Actually maybe even redder than he was previously. Brett didn't even know Eddy could blush this much. 

"Ok, so just pretend I'm the girl. She's shorter than you, yeah?"

"Yeah a little bit."

"Perfect. So it's your first date, so you probably won't kiss till the end. She'll say, like - 'Eddy, I had a really nice time'" Brett says in a high voice, except it cracks in the middle and they both start laughing. "Shhhhh shhhhhhh," Brett says so his mum won't come up to yell at them for not studying, but that just makes them laugh harder until they end up on the floor, gasping into their hands and trying not to be so noisy. 

Finally they regain their composures. Brett sits up and scoots over to Eddy. Eddy no longer looks so embarrassed at least, that's good. "So she'll be like," Brett says and Eddy starts to smile. This time Brett just does his normal voice so they don't crack up laughing again. "'Eddy, good night.' And then...."

Eddy just looks at him, panic setting in. 

Brett prods him. "Come on. Say something like 'I had a good night too' and then lean in... and if she doesn't lean away, then kiss her."

Eddy sits up suddenly. "Ok," he says. "Can you... can we start again?"

"Yeah. Good night, Eddy," Brett says, leaning in towards Eddy like he imagines a girl would if she liked him. And who wouldn't like Eddy? He's a little goofy looking, sure, but he's so smart and really good at violin, and he can be serious and funny too. 

"Good night, Brett," Eddy says, then leans closer and kisses Brett softly. Brett's eyelids slip shut on their own and he can feel parts of Eddy's face touch his own as they kiss. It's weird but also kind of nice. 

When Eddy pulls away, Brett has to force his eyes open again. Eddy is watching him, his eyes dark and questioning. "So..."

"Yeah." Brett clears his throat. He hopes he's not blushing. Like, why. "That was perfect. You're a natural. Except probably don't call her Brett. That would be bad."

"Haha, yeah," Eddy agrees. He's smiling and Brett can tell he's still a little nervous but not full on anxious like he was before. "Thanks bro."

"Yeah, of course. Anytime."


End file.
